Obsidian Boulder
The Obsidian Boulder is a foe and a summon in . It is a member of the Boulders enemy group. It is primarily found in Redpine Town and The Rapture Appearance The Obsidian Boulder, as the name implies, is an obsidian boulder, with arms and legs made from the same material, it has orange cracks across its body. It has orange gems forming its eyes and mouth, and on the top, an orange crystal. The orange gems are presumably Ruby, and the die the Obsidian Boulder uses is made of the same material. Like all Boulders, it can use a thematic boulder to attack players; Obsidian Boulder's is a big orange crystal modeled after 20-sided dice, which are associated with tabletop role-playing games. Overview Obsidian Boulders are the Fire representative of the Boulder family. While they do have a couple status effects that can make the party more vulnerable to damage, they are most noteworthy for their die-based attacks with their highly random damage. The main source of damage from the Obsidian Boulder will come from its "boulder" attack. These three attacks have a staggering 180% ''Randomness Factor, meaning that unless one has Fire resistance, there's a chance that when this guy rolls the dice, he takes a party member out with him. Of course, this also works in reverse - while the Obsidian Boulder may deal very heavy damage, there is also a chance that they will inflict minimal harm. Hoping for the best may work fine, but a touch of Fire resistance will makes this a small hiccup in one's plans. Aside from the unique randomness, the Obsidian Boulder does have the ability to apply a few status effects. Fortunately, these are fairly minor ones with a low infliction chance. While the odds of applying status goes up on harder difficulties, there is nothing more dangerous than or , potentially strengthening the foes but unlikely to do anything deadly on its own. The potential debuff from the Fire Crystals is more concerning as the more powerful foes in the area have heavy physical attacks. Defensively speaking, the Obsidian Boulder has a small selection of resistances and a couple weaknesses. It absorbs , and resists not only and but also . On the flipside, it is weak to , and especially . In terms of statuses, they are completely immune to and , as well as resisting , and . To get rid of an Obsidian Boulder it is best to just use one or two high power Water attacks, such as Typhoon or Aqua Volley. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 25% |StatusStrength1 = 1x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Bump |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 43 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 25% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = D20 Roll |Target3 = All |Power3 = 20 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Fire |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 25% |RdF3 = 180% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 33% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Fire Crystals |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 45/3 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Fire |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 50% 100% |StatusStrength4 = 3x 25% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Explosive D20 |Target5 = Centered |Power5 = 46 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Fire |Element%5 = 100% |Acc5 = 85% |Crit5 = 25% |RdF5 = 180% |Notes5 = Gets 33% chance of 1x Stagger on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = D20 Bounce |Target6 = Random |Power6 = 66/3 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Fire |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 3x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 25% |RdF6 = 180% |Notes6 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic '''Action' * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → D20 Roll (1/3), Explosive D20 (1/3), D20 Bounce (1/3); * If Syphoned → Arm Swinging (1/2), Bump (1/2); * If Berserked → D20 Roll (1/3), Explosive D20 (1/3), D20 Bounce (1/3); * Otherwise → Arm Swinging (1/6), Bump (1/6), Fire Crystals (1/6), D20 Roll (1/6), Explosive D20 (1/6), D20 Bounce (1/6). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% and not Syphoned → Fire Crystals. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 25% |RdF = 180% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes